Guardians of Hyrule
by Dragongrdian
Summary: *Completed* Marth and Roy have been the Guardians of Hyrule for some time. But as it turns out, Ganandorf has returned! Can they save Hyrule and manage to keep their lives? The story of wisdom,courage,power and reincarnation!
1. The Guardians

This story is completely my idea but the characters are all trademarks of Nintendo. Please review my story and I hope you like it!  
  
The heat was intense. Marth wiped the sweat with his cotton sleeve. "Boy, any hotter and I think I'll pass out." Roy nods his head in agreement. The two warriors continued to walk through the dark, humid tunnel. They were sent by Princess Zelda to make a treaty with the overgrown koopa, Bowser.  
  
The large turtle lived in an underground lair nearby a farming village which he set fire to when bored. Roy and Marth were here to make sure that it won't happen again.  
  
Marth continued to lead his brother through the darkness and heat. "Wait," Roy put a firm hand on Marth's shoulder. "I think he knows we're here." Marth gazed down the endless tunnel and unsheathed his sword.  
  
Roy followed and tossed his sword around, balancing its weight between his arms. "Ready?" Roy asked his brother. "I don't think we have a choice," Marth said coolly. "because here he comes."  
  
Roy tightened his grip on his sword. This was his first time ever facing the beast and probably his last. He started to feel tremors pound through the rock beneath his feet.  
  
Marth let a slight smile slide across his face. He lived for action. "ROOOAAAAR!" Suddenly, a tree trunk-like claws sliced through the air. Marth swung an uppercut to block the claw from ripping off his head.  
  
Roy stared ahead at the yacht-sized Koopa. "Ohh mannn." he groaned. A swift but silent chill surged through his body. With that kind of power, we are all dead.  
  
"ROY!" Marth shouted, bringing Roy back to consciousness. He was trying to hold off a giant arm with his sword but looked like he was about to collapse.  
  
A new sense of danger and power swelled up in Roy. "YAAAH!" He jumped into the air and slashed at Bowser's left arm as it came around to Marth's back. Roy landed with a satisfactory smile as Bowser's arm collapsed onto the ground leaving a massive pool of blood.  
  
Bowser reared up and bellowed at the loss of his left companion. Marth, seeing an opening, slashed at Bowser's underbelly. Suddenly, Bowser stopped roaring and gagged as his spleen and intestines splattered onto the ground. The giant coughed and collapsed sending an enormous tremor through the tunnel. Marth sighed, then laughed. "Now that was fun."  
  
Roy sat down and looked at his brother. "You're insane you know that?" Marth picked up his sword and walked over to the dead carcass and lifted his sword in the air and brought it down swiftly on Bowser's head.  
  
Zelda watched as the two brothers bowed at her when she entered the throne room. "I am pleased to see you both intact and in good health," she smiled. Roy almost replied 'Well I wouldn't necessarily say in good health,' but one look from his brother made him keep his mouth shut. Besides it was their duty to protect her and Hyrule.  
  
Although Roy never showed it or told his brother, he had a slight crush on the princess and would do anything for her. "I insist that you stay the night," she said as she sat down on her throne.  
  
Roy got the courage enough to reply, "We'd love to." Marth looked at his younger sibling. Roy looked back at him as if saying, "C'mon! Please!" "We'll there's one thing for sure," Marth said turning back to the princess. "the negotiations were short." 


	2. A Shocking Suprise

All characters are trademarks of Nintendo, and yes I know Roy and Marth aren't brothers. If you want me to change that I will. Please review!  
  
Roy looked up at the stars. He was admiring their beauty when Marth joined him on the balcony. "Are you going to stay out here all night?" he asked. Roy continued to stare at the stars. "Come inside, it's going to get cold tonight."  
  
Roy sighed and followed his brother inside. "It's weird," Roy said as he took off his armor. "What?" Marth replied. "One of the stars looks like a purplish color." Roy took off his sword and settled it next to his armor on a beautiful marble dresser. "It's probably just a planet," Marth yawned. He collapsed on his bed, dead tired. "You're right," Roy said, although he couldn't help but look out the balcony doors. Well, Roy was only half right. The purplish star was not a star at all, but an opening portal.  
  
Ganandorf hoisted himself out of the portal. "That blasted Link!!!" he cursed. His cape swished around him as the air pressure dramatically changed. "I will slowly electrify him, then rip his bones from each tendon slowly, letting him suffer. Once every bone in his body is broken. I will send him to the shadow world."as Ganandorf continued to scheme, he didn't notice the 200 foot drop till he hit Lon Lon Ranch. He stepped out of the portal ring and lost his footing. "What the!?" Ganandorf fell out of the portal and headed towards the ground. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
Zelda shot up out of bed. Bullets of sweat beaded her forehead. She put a hand to her head and lied back down. "It was just a dream," she said trying to calm herself. Zelda had dreamt yet again of Ganandorf coming back. Ever since Link had saved her and defeated Ganandorf, she dreamt this dream. How she wished Link would be here.  
  
Once Ganandorf was defeated, she used the Ocarina of Time to send Link back to the true Time he was supposed to be. Now she lied here, knowing that Link is where he belongs and that the Zelda in that time would be as happy as could be.  
  
After Link left, she righted the wrongs of her kingdom and ruled it the way it had been before Ganandorf. One day as she went to make peace with the gorons, she was attacked by a stone golem. As the golem lifted its huge arm to bring down upon her, Marth and Roy appeared out of nowhere and blocked the assault. The two stable boys from Sheik Village used their wits and a few hand-crafted swords to defeat the monster.  
  
Zelda couldn't thank them enough. They escorted her to the gorons and left. After her meeting with the gorons, she went to Sheik village and met their owner. She bought the boys and had them knighted as her guardians. From then on, they served Hyrule.  
  
Roy and Marth did prefer to always spend the night at the villages to ensure their safety. They continued to wander Hyrule and eliminate monsters. Zelda understood their thirst for travel but always tried to persuade them to stay at the castle.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling of her room. The company of the two boys always made her smile. They do bicker sometimes, not in front of her, but she does hear it sometimes in the hallways. Boys will be boys.  
  
Zelda sat up. She thought she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Her room was quiet and still. She went to lie back down when a hand slithered over her mouth. She tried to scream but nothing came out. "Hello my dear." 


	3. Midnight Stroll

Disclaimer: All characters are trademarks of Nintendo. Please R&R! The timeline on which this story is happening is very confusing so please don't ask!  
  
Marth buttoned up his cotton shirt. His boots were somewhere on the floor, probably hidden under Roy's armor. He walked over to the armor, lifting it gently so Roy wouldn't wake up.  
  
Unfortunately, his boots were elsewhere. Marth swore under his breath, where did I put them? He continued to search the room before finding them beneath his bed. Marth couldn't sleep so instead, he decided to stroll the palace.  
  
As long as Roy and him have been guardians, they have never even looked at the whole palace, or half of it for that matter. Marth opened the door to hallway when light flooded the room. He quickly went into the hallway and shut the door behind him, hoping the candlelight hadn't awoken Roy.  
  
Marth looked at both ends of the hallway and decided to go south. The statues and paintings on the walls made Marth stop just to get a good look at them. As the minutes went by, he noticed a door behind him that led to Princess Zelda's quarters. He thought he would peek to see if the Princess would be awake at this hour, but then thought against it.  
  
As soon as he turned to leave, he heard a rustling sound in the room. "Maybe she is awake after all," Marth turned and opened the door. The room was silent and dark. What the? Marth looked around and saw nothing. He turned to leave and the door shut.  
  
There stood Ganandorf with a hand on Princess Zelda's mouth. "Princess Zelda!" Marth step forward. "Not another move," Ganandorf sneered. He lifted his hand and out shot a purple ball of energy.  
  
Marth eyes widened in horror as the ball came towards him. The energy ball hit him with full force in the chest, sending him flying backwards through the balcony doors and over the railing.  
  
"MARTH!" Zelda finally unclasped Ganandorf's hand that was around her mouth. She watched in horror as her guardian flew over the balcony railing.  
  
Roy's eyes flashed open. He sat up and looked at his brother's bed. Empty. Roy shot out of bed, grabbing his sword and dashed out of the room. "I'm coming!" He shouted.  
  
Ganandorf slowly walked up to the balcony with Zelda still clutched at his side. "Hmmm." He smiled to himself. He looked over the railing and his smile changed to a frown. Below him Marth barely hung on the edge of the balcony.  
  
Ganandorf flung Zelda back into her room, and started to chant his magic. Zelda slammed into her bedpost and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. "Time to die," Ganandorf sneered as purple bolts shot down and surged through Marth's body.  
  
Marth jerked and twitched as thousands of volts electrified him, but he continued to hold on. Ganandorf suddenly stopped, as a sword was thrusted through his body. He clutched the sword with a bloodied hand. Soon, his whole cloak was soaked with blood.  
  
Roy jerked the sword to the side, making the sword go deeper. Ganandorf turned around and saw his adversary. "Yyy-oooo-uuu." he choked, and fell back wards off the balcony.  
  
Roy leaned over the railing and gave his hand out to Marth. As his brother was pulled back to safety, Roy gave him a smile. Marth returned the smile as best as he could. When Marth's legs were over the railing, he collapsed on top of Roy, asleep.  
  
Roy shook his head. He will never forget this. When he got up to go help Zelda to her bed he realized something. She wasn't there. 


	4. Gorons Beware

Al jumped down from his cave and landed on the ledge below. He sniffed the air and followed his nose. "It's close," his deep voice rumbled. Al cautiously walked along the ledge, hugging the cliff wall. This morning he awoke to a strange and powerful scent, new to his goron nostrils.  
  
As he rounded the corner he found the scent as strong as could be. Al's eyes widened as he spotted the owner of the scent. There sat the most gorgeous rock ever created. He appeared at the side of the large boulder and started to rub its smooth sides. It felt like the gentle touch of a baby.  
  
Without a second thought, the Goron bit a chunk out of the rock. To his satisfactory it tasted as good as it was in beauty. But the taste didn't last long. A low humming sound filled his ears from below. "Huh?" the goron peeped over the ledge to see who was making the racket.  
  
"Ahh!" Al jumped back from the ledge. There walking up the path towards Goron Village was Ganandorf! Al gathered his courage and looked down and saw that Princess Zelda was following him. How can that be? The goron thought.  
  
He looked closer and saw that Zelda was not following him of her own will. It seemed that he was telepathically pulling her. So astounded, the goron lost his footing and fell head first into the group below.  
  
Ganandorf muttered to himself. Not hearing what he said, Zelda continued to look away. She had given up trying to escape Ganandorf's magic an hour ago, although she struggled now and then. When she was knocked out in her bedroom she had awoken to find herself following Ganadorf through the fields.  
  
Having lost Link and now Marth and Roy, she had given up hope. Zelda was curious, however, on what had happened on the balcony, but she dared not to ask. Afraid of the truth, she just pretended she already knew.  
  
Suddenly, a roar was heard overhead. Looking up, Zelda saw a 3-ton goron falling towards her, along with a few stones. Ganandorf had also seen the falling creature and stuck out his hand. The goron and stones became stuck in a gooey-like substance and suspended them in the air.  
  
"Looks like we've been spotted," Ganadorf snorted. "I guess we'll have to take care of him!" With that, the goron and stones exploded in midair. Too horrified, Zelda covered her face in her hands.  
  
Uncovering her face, Zelda saw tiny particles shimmer and fade as it hit the ground. "Was that a little disturbing for you?" Ganandorf mocked. Zelda didn't answer. "Shall we proceed then?" The duo once again climbed the path up to Goron Village.  
  
Big Brother dozed in his armchair. He hadn't slept all night due to a horrible yelling amidst the stars. The shout echoed through the halls of Goron Village and disturbed all the residents. He spent half the night calming his people down.  
  
Of course none of them believed what he said. So, he finally gave up and returned to his room where he's slept ever since. Big Brother shifted in his seat as the door to his room slid open. He opened his eyes ever so slightly, only to close them shut again as the torches were lit.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Big Brother, but the people are still afraid from last night," a voice apologized. "Why are they still afraid?" Big Brother replied and opened both eyes. He jumped out of his seat. "YOU!"  
  
Ganandorf smiled. "I'm glad you remembered me." "But.but." Big Brother stuttered. His astonishment turned to anger. "Get out. GET OUT!" he roared. Lifting his fist, Big Brother shot it forward into the head of his enemy, only to watch it grabbed before it could deal damage. "Wha-?" the goron struggled to hit his target, but Ganandorf was to powerful.  
  
"How could this be?!" Sweat dripped off the nose of the mighty goron. Ganandorf chuckled. Then, the chuckling turned to boisterous laughing as the mighty wizard used the arm of the goron and swung the creature's body into the wall, sending a tremendous tremor that shook the whole mountain.  
  
"Now it's your turn." Ganandorf said. Big Brother strained to stand up, but only collapsed on the floor. His ears started to ring, as though someone had banged a huge gong next to his head. What he heard was not that of a gong but magic.  
  
The goron's body jerked into the air. It twisted and groaned as huge muscles melted like wax, and huge globs of fat sucked into the rib cage. The creature's eyes were swallowed up into his head and hair dropping to the floor.  
  
The wind and magic flooded the room knocking over torches and pottery. Ganandorf's cape fluttered behind him, threatening to fly off and into the darkness. Zelda clung onto the walls as the scene was absorbed into her mind, when suddenly, everything stopped.  
  
Zelda plopped to the ground, twisting her arm. "Aaah!" she cried out as pain and blood throbbed in her left arm. Zelda looked up to see the whole room transformed into what looked like some kind of torture chamber mixed in with a throne room.  
  
On the walls hovered purple flames, and in the center of the room lied a Reded. Ganandorf stepped up to the pathetic form on the ground. "If only you could have understood what true power was." 


	5. Forthcoming Knowledge

Roy knelt before the altar. Full of grief and despair, Roy came to the Temple of Time for comfort. Only, he did not find any. How could he have missed Princess Zelda? It was all his fault she was gone. Not only that, but when he went to search for his sword, it and Ganandorf were gone too. How could I have been so reckless? He thought. She's probably gone by now. It's hopeless, even if she was still alive; we wouldn't find her in time.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you," a voice said. "Who isn't?" Roy muttered, knowing his brother stood in the doorway. "You're going to give up after going through all that?" Marth's boots clanked on the marble floor as he walked forward. "It doesn't matter, I failed her." Roy continued to kneel.  
  
"No, you are now failing her, because you're giving up." Marth stopped and hung his head. "There's.something I should tell you." Roy tilted his head to show he was listening. "You're not my brother." Marth continued. Roy froze. "I found you in an alley way one rainy night, abandoned. I-I took you in as my brother, and raised you since." Roy stood up and faced his brother.  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked. " You are not Roy. You are Link.." If Roy was surprised before, then there was no explaining this surprise. "Y-your kidding me right?" Marth smiled and looked up. "Look at your hand." He said. Roy did, and for the first time ever, he saw the Tri-Force on the back of his hand, with one of the triangles filled in. "Explain that." His brother mocked.  
  
"Only one person had that mark, one person for all eternity, you are him." Marth put his hands on his hips, beginning to feel more confident. " But how?" Roy continued to examine his hand. "When Zelda sent Link back to the past, it wasn't supposed to happen. The Spirits had you reincarnated for this purpose, and this purpose only, to slay Ganandorf once and for all."  
  
Roy became puzzled and lifted his hands. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! If you found me in an alleyway, how the heck did you know all this stuff?" Marth rubbed the back of his head. "If you met a Spirit in person, you never forget a thing he tells you." Marth shuddered.Roy decided to change the subject. "So then.uh.How do I defeat him?" Marth gave a sigh of relief then smiled. "Glad you asked." He stepped up to the altar and placed three stones in crevices of their same shape.  
  
The ground vibrated and shook. Roy thought it was an earthquake, but then saw the back wall behind the altar open. The tremors stopped and Roy's jaw dropped open. "You like?" Marth asked.  
  
There, placed inside an engraved platform was the Master Sword. "I will be waiting outside, when you're ready.' Marth clanked and rattled but managed to leave the temple as silently as he could.  
  
Roy stepped up to the sword. He slowly wrapped a hand around the hilt of the sword, and gently pulled it out. There was a bright light, and then it happened. Memories of good and bad times swept into his brain. Quests, masks, places, people, feelings, and injuries all came back to him. It was like a surge of power finally squeezed through a tiny opening and came spraying at him at one time. The sword hummed in his hand, giving him warmth and strength. Roy-er Link looked at the reflection in the sword. He was still Roy on the outside, but if you look closely to his reflection, it changes itself and forms the blue- eyed, blonde-haired hero Hyrule has come to know and love.  
  
Marth waited outside, blinking at the blazing sun. He knew all to well about Roy/Link. All he needs to do is believe, and he will become one. Marth smiled. The sudden rush of warm air exploding from the temple told him it happened. Now that he knows himself, he may come to know me.Marth thought.  
  
Suddenly, the sky turned dark. "What the-?" Marth looked to see what was blocking the sun. He spotted it right away. Thundering purple clouds instantaneously surrounded the mountain to his left. The clouds fused together and formed a web-like pattern over its rocky terrain. "Ganandorf." Marth whispered. There was rustling behind him. He turned to find Roy staring at the mountain. "It has begun." Marth announced. 


	6. Gorons, Songs, and Bouqets, Oh My!

Ganandorf smiled. "You will tell me everything I want to know, or else." He grabbed Zelda by the chin, his long nails cutting into her peachy skin. "Do you understand?!" Zelda winced at the smell of his breath but said nothing. "Good." He released her and leaned back in his chair. "Where is the boy?' Zelda looked at the dirt. "I asked you a question. It's impolite not to answer." Zelda rubbed her injured arm. 'DAMNIT GIRL! WHERE IS THE BRAT!!!" He lunged at her. Zelda shrieked as he pinned her to the floor. He took a finger and slowly sliced her neck with his nail.  
  
Blood dripped to the floor as she cried out in pain. "Now, I asked you nicely. Now I will force it out of you!!!" "Y-you'll n-never find him," she choked. Ganandorf snarled. "Of course I will!" "I-I sen-nt him b-back." Ganandorf's eyes glowed. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!!" Just then, an explosion echoed from outside. "What now?!" He looked at the door. "Hmm." Ganandorf stood up, leaving the tortured girl to herself. "I believe, he has arrived."  
  
Roy dropped down with a puff of dust. His 'brother' dropped in beside him. The two looked up at the hole they just made in the ceiling. "Who knew those plants would be so heavy?" Marth marveled. Roy stood up and patted himself off. "All in a day's work for an all-star hero like me." he said. Marth raised an eyebrow. "You defiantly did not get that cockiness from me."  
  
Roy smiled. "Don't be so sure." The duo looked at their surroundings. It wasn't much. Just total blackness except for the ring of light from their hole. "I thought it would be customized at least, you know, since he took it in as his own lair." Marth joked. "Or maybe he's still renovating the place and is too embarrassed to let guests see it." Roy finished.  
  
Suddenly, the whole place light up. The two guardians raised an arm to block the light. When their eyes adjusted, Roy lowered his arm. "Or not." The whole goron village was different. Black stone replaced the warm sandstone that had created the home to the mountain creatures, the torches gave off a purple light, making the whole place look eirie, and the inhabitants were not quite as friendly.  
  
"Where the hell did all these Redeads come from!?" Marth gaped at the death zombies surrounding them. "You like them? I created them myself." A chilling voice said. Ganadorf levitated in the middle of the village. "I hope you don't mind the RENAVATION that's going on." Roy shrugged. "You heard that?"  
  
"And now, I bid you all a farewell for I have some interrogation to do, so if you excuse me." the end of his speech grew cold and hard, just like his soul. The sorcerer lowered himself to the bottom floor and went to his chambers, closing the door behind him.  
  
As soon as the door closed, the Redeads closed in. "Great." Marth grumbled. Then, from far off, a voice called, muffled but still understandable. "Roy! Marth! Help!" Roy's heart skipped a beat. "ZELDA!" he cried. Roy turned to Marth, hoping for a plan, when he noticed Marth was counting the enemy. "42.45..50. Yep. Hey Roy, doesn't that Redead look familiar?" Marth pointed to the closest zombie. "Yeah it sorta does." Roy replied. Marth smiled. "Okay, here's the plan. You run like hell through these guys and I'll take of the rest." Now it was Roy's turn to cock an eyebrow. "That's it? That's your plan?" "You got a better one?" was the reply.  
  
Ganandorf turned to Zelda. "Lucky for your boy, he hasen't shown up yet. However, your two slaves did. They'll have their souls suck out, and then we can get back to business." Zelda's eyes watered. Losing Roy and Marth would mean she would have no one left..No one. "ROY! MARTH! HELP!" she screamed. Ganandorf chuckled. "It's no use, no one can save you now." He stepped towards her. The door exploded, piercing Ganandorf with black rock. "You're wrong, I can."  
  
The dust cleared, and Roy stood in the doorway. He held the Master Sword in his hand, showing off its shiny splendor. "I've just about had enough of you.." Ganandorf growled and held his palms together, purple electricity sparking here and there. "Yaah!" Ganandorf yelled as he fell flat on his face. Roy was startled at what he thought was clumsiness, but saw Zelda, dirty and torn, her hairpiece gone, letting her hair fall down clotted with grime and blood. "I've had enough of this!" she said. "Why you!" Ganandorf stood up, started towards Zelda, then whipped around and grabbed the sword. "You think I would leave myself open again?" he started to do his evil laugh.  
  
Then without warning, he released one hand and blasted Zelda with an energy wave. Roy gasped as the one he loved, crumpled to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ganandorf continued to laugh louder and louder. He was cut short by another cry from Roy. The sword jerked free from Ganandorf's hand, brought back, and sliced off his head. His last moments were of observing the face of his killer. Link.  
  
Zelda looked up one last time and smiled. She saw Link slice off Ganandorf's head. "You came for me.." She gasped, then blacked out.  
  
Roy realized what he had just done. I just defeated him once and for all.He looked at the sword in his hand. It kindly glistened at him. He smiled and sheathed it. Zelda! He remembered and ran over to her body. One glorious moment and I forget why it happened. He held her head near his chest. She was still breathing. He hugged her to his body and gave a silent prayer.  
  
Joyful music interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the door and saw regular light outside. He carefully laid Zelda down, his shirt as a pillow, then walked outside. What he found was hilarious.  
  
Marth was playing a tune he had heard many times before on his ocarina. But that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was the whole gang of Redeads were holding each other by the shoulders and doing the can-can. Roy couldn't help but laugh. So, this is where the goron's went. He watched closely and every one of the Redeads began to transform into gorons once more. The whole village became brighter and warmer as the torches and stone to it's natural color.  
  
Everything was going back to normal. "Roy?" a gentle voice said behind him. He turned and his hopes came true. Zelda stood, shaken but alive. It seemed the magic had a weakness towards love, and happiness. Zelda took one look at his face and smiled. "LINK!" she threw her arms around Roy and gave him a big kiss.  
  
She backed up after realizing what she was doing. "Umm." she said blushing. "Where's Roy?" "Right here," Roy replied. "Then where's Link?" she asked puzzled. "Right here. It was me the whole time.It's hard to explain." Zelda's face lit up and she kissed him once more, not needing an explanation obviously.  
  
Roy finally remembered where he heard the tune before. He looked up at Marth. He waved and Roy waved back. Marth gave the now-fully Big Brother his ocarina. "Want to try it big guy?" the goron happily accepted the offer. Soon, the tune of the Lost Woods filled every hall and crevice.  
  
The gorons had a cremation service for Ganandorf, but nobody showed up so they just tossed the body into the volcano.  
  
Roy and Zelda were wed the next week at the castle. Marth caught the bouquet and received a loving smile from a young maiden.  
  
They were wed a year later.  
  
Ganandorf, however, did not receive a second chance in the afterlife. Actually, no one wanted him so he became a janitor at the gates of Heaven and Hell.  
  
The End 


End file.
